rec_roomfandomcom-20200223-history
Watch Menu
__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ The watch menu can be activated by looking at either wrist or holding down the menu button and can only be seen by you. It provides many useful functions that will make your Rec Room experience more fun and convenient. It also contains the Camera. The different functions can be navigated by selecting the buttons using the pointer of your other hand, either clicking or pressing them. You may also lock the menu in place by pressing the menu button on the controller currently activating the watch. This will cause it to float in space so you don't have to keep holding your arm up. The watch face also functions as an analog timepiece for your current timezone. Profile Menu The profile button displays your current profile picture, nickname and account name, your Level, and contains your mini-avatar and the Camera. People Menu The three buttons allow you to change your display from other players in the same room, to players you have befriended, and players you have been in a room with recently. You can invite players to your game, friend request them, or mute them through the interface. Messages Menu Your watch menu will occasionally vibrate to alert you of an incoming notification. Those notifications can be found on this page. There are a variety of notifications that may require your attention, such as friend requests, friends coming online, invitations to rooms, requests for an invitation to your room, votes to kick/report other players in your room, or errors that Rec Room may experience. Activities Menu The checkbox on the bottom allows you to choose between public games with random people, or private games which are invite/request-only. Across the top are two buttons that take you to a random Rec Center or your Dorm Room. Across the middle are some of the different game areas: Disc Golf, Quest, Paintball, The Lounge, Charades, Dodgeball, Paddleball, and Soccer. Click the arrows across the bottom to change between pages of activites. If you select a game that has different maps such as Paintball, Quest, or Disc Golf, it will bring up a sub menu that allows you to choose the one you want, or random in some cases. Scoreboard The scoreboard button brings up the scoreboard for your current activity, if one exists. Checklist The checklist button contains your current Challenges. Completing these tasks will earn you Gift Boxes. Settings Menu There are 4 sub-buttons containing settings with a large number of options you can change, detailed below: 20170507110623_1.jpg|Audio Tab 20170507110630_1.jpg|Experience Tab 20170507110642_1.jpg|Gameplay Tab 20170507110654_1.jpg|Advanced Tab Audio Button Here you can adjust the volume for Music, Sound effects, and Voice independantly. You can also change your microphone activation from always-on, to push-to-talk (activated by squeezing the grips on Vive,) or disable it altogether. The final slider allows you to change your pitch so your voice sounds deeper, but be aware that it may make you difficult to understand. The Mute Gesture checkbox determines whether or not holding your empty hand in front of your mouth will temporarily mute you. Experience Button The Teleport bubble slider creates a barrier around your character within which other players may not teleport. Having this set to small is more convenient for other players, allowing them to move around more freely. The Ignore bubble is the area in which muted players become invisible to you. The bottom checkboxes influence friend-notification behavior. Gameplay Button Tracking mode is a setting for whether you have full room scale tracking, or only partial. Grip rotate changes if/how you can rotate with the controller grip buttons. Swipe rotate angle changes how far you turn when using swipe rotation. The swipe rotate checkbox disables that feature if you do not like it. Motion teleport interpolates the camera when teleporting, as opposed to blacking the screen momentarily while you teleport if this setting is off. Touch to teleport being enabled allows you to teleport by merely touching the trackpad instead of having to click it. Finally, Show room center puts a convenient arrow on the floor in the center of your play area pointing in the "forward" direction. Very useful for keeping track your orientation and location in your play space. Advanced Tab The final tab has a graphics slider allowing you to adjust the games visual fidelity. The Streaming Cam changes how the game is displayed on the mirror window by placing a camera behind you instead of showing what you see. The checkboxes allow you to hide all other players names, and to disable the use of the video cameras found throughout the game. Category:Game Systems